Bruises
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Nikki returns to Waterloo Road in Greenock, but carrying a little surprise. How will Tom react to Nikki's surprise and when he discovers the truth about Eve, Nikki's daughter.


_A/N: Will probably regret starting another fan fiction but oh well. This was a random spur of the moment idea, not sure if it'll be that long a fic either. I'd love to hear what you think, should I continue?_

* * *

Bruises - Part 1

Nikki was tense with anxiety, propped against the laced with frost metal railings that acted as a safety barrier so no one tumbled off the edge of the pavement and plummeted down onto the rocky beach shoreline. Her sapphire blue orbs absorbed the natural beauty of the calm blue waves crashing against each other, reflecting under the morning sun rays, unnoticeable to the eye carving unique crevasses into the dull rocks that actually teemed with character. She found it moderately soothing to her jittery nerves. Each individual golden grain on the beach was identifiable, twinkling in the sun rise. It was a blissful sight to be so close to. It was chilly, temperatures approximately lingering around zero and the wintery breeze created a stinging sensation to her exposed skin, wisping her short chocolate locks that had been tamed before she departed the house but were now definitely wind swept.

Her eyes scanned her silver plated watch, engulfing the time. She had to leave where she had been stood for the past half hour and retreat to her black Mitsubishi parked at the road side. Today she started her new job at Waterloo Road, she had taught at the school in Rochdale but then moved onto a different school in the area after the original school was closed and relocated. Between the benefactress, Lorraine Donnegan, and deputy head, Tom Clarkson, they'd managed to convince her to join; she was the only woman they felt was suitable to be in charge of Pupil Referral Unit.

Nikki had been extremely reluctant to return and it had taken a lot of convincing but she had finally agreed. Although she was starting to have doubts at why she had contracted to come back. She was stressed with knowing she had to face Tom today and that made her stomach churn more.

Six weeks subsequently to the majority of the staff's departure to the coastal town of Greenock, Nikki had discovered she was pregnant. It had been a distressful surprise for Nikki, haunted with memories she'd been erasing for her entire life. She had contemplated having a termination but that was no longer an option as by the time she established she was pregnant, she was too far gone to abort. Seven weeks previous to the closure of Waterloo Road, Nikki had foolishly gotten heavily intoxicated, following a hell of a day at work, in the pub among her fellow colleagues which resulted in a drunken one night stand with Tom. Both adults had always had a soft spot for each other but never contemplated taking their friendship further as they each lead hectic lives. The morning after their stupid mistake, they'd both settled on dismissing the whole situation.

That morning, Nikki had spent ages stood in front of the mirror, gazing at her appearance. She was unable to hide her baby bump all together, her elegant hand rubbed backwards and forth over her rounded stomach, but she had chosen looser fitting clothes although that hadn't gained her much, still too obvious for her liking.

Nikki aimed her car accurately into one of the marked out parking bays, then twisting the key in the ignition, the subtle roar of her engine dying down. Silence. She relished the tranquility, loathing that this was the last few minutes peace she would have to herself until she arrived home. She felt nauseous, like a whole swarm of butterflies frantically fluttering around had homed themselves in her stomach, it wasn't down to the baby for once, sheer unease. Fear twinkled in her flickering orbs, fully obedient as they examined the building that had transformed into the brand new Waterloo Road.

From the outside, it appeared promising. Red brick walls were free from graffiti and chewing gum. All windows were still in tact. She should have suspected it, Lorraine Donnegan adored splashing her cash and would hardly settle on anything lower standard.

The brunette fumbled with the door handle, fingers trembling with worry. Eventually emerging from her vehicle, handbag securely clasped in one had, she banged the door shut and locked it. Inhaling a couple of deep breaths, steadying her erratic breathing, she held her head up confidently and began to stride to the door. You needed poise and authority to succeed in a school, she couldn't afford to show any weakness; the kids engrossed that zealously, a target for distribution, smirks peeling across their faces as the rumours begin to magnify across the entire school. She was an ex army Sargent, of course she could handle a few ruthless teenagers but she had always thought to start as you mean to go on.

Her flat heeled boots clanked against the tacky surface that lined the corridors, she was searching for Lorraine, ignoring the sniggers and murmurs surrounding her regarding her pregnancy. She didn't want to enter the staffroom, hoping to avoid Tom for as long as possible, plus she had plenty to sort out in her classroom in preparation for her first class.

"Lorraine," Nikki forced a smile, spotting the blonde benefactress tapping away at her iPhone, lost in whatever information she was mentally processing.

Lorraine's eyes scanned the crowd in front of her before identifying Nikki, "Nikki," she smiled, pushing her way through the gathering of chattering students, "How are..." she didn't get the chance to finish her question when her glossed lips parted slightly, dazzling eyes expanding, "You didn't have that last time I saw you." she gestured to her swollen stomach.

"I know." Nikki diverted her gaze downwards unable to help herself but feel uncomfortable, arms creating a protective barrier around her stomach.

"I thought you were single." Lorraine assumed sheepishly.

Nikki's orbs shot up, "I am." she quickly corrected.

Lorraine nodded, "Well if you ever need to chat, I'm here." she offered, another infectious smile dancing onto her face.

"Thanks," Nikki said quietly, "But we're doing perfectly fine...where's my classroom?" she swapped the topic, desiring to be alone until she had to teach.

"I'll show you." Lorraine started to walk, swaying in her rhythm.

Nikki followed, not engaging in any attempt at conversation. She was still skeptical about whether returning was the most intelligent idea she'd made; it wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
